


blood ties [PODFIC]

by alstroemeria_thoughts (aurantiaca)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantiaca/pseuds/alstroemeria_thoughts
Summary: Let’s take this one from the top: Kaoru is sixteen years old and playing child’s games in Ouran at night when he realises, with cool, sludging dread, that Hikaru is in love.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Hitachiin Hikaru, Fujioka Haruhi/Hitachiin Kaoru, Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki, Hitachiin Kaoru/Ootori Kyouya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	blood ties [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nebulousviolet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulousviolet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [blood ties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783075) by [nebulousviolet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulousviolet/pseuds/nebulousviolet). 



[blood ties](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GoVoiD88an_ypqPrGYHp5OL8NZ-Bo9v6/view?usp=sharing) 21:00

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to talk to me on tumblr at edge-of-the-morning or on twitter at [twice_yall](https://twitter.com/twice_yall)!!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed listening, and have a great day!! stay safe ♡


End file.
